Redemption
by HLandin
Summary: Set just after the end of Wings of Liberty, Sarah Kerrigan deals with the conflicts from her life before, during, and after her infestation by the Zerg.    Notes: some of the content has been reworked, so it may be helpful to read from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Sarah Kerrigan." She knew her name, but it had been a long time since anyone other than Jim had called her 'Sarah'. Everyone else had just called her Kerrigan, even before Tarsonis. Still, she liked hearing 'Sarah' again. It reminded her of simpler days, when she had been a pawn. But how could a queen desire to be a pawn? The very notion was absurd. And wasn't she a queen? A queen with terrible power?

"Wake up Sarah." Suddenly memories flooded back to her. She remembered being captured by the Zerg, transported, finally being assimilated into the Zerg. When she had been reborn into the Swarm, the Overmind had declared, "Arise my daughter. Arise….Kerrigan." With that awakening she had received a new purpose. The collective mission of the Zerg, to kill or assimilate all life, had become her own. The Overmind's voice had projected power, a masterful but benevolent paternal voice. But this voice calling her now projected something else which she could not quite place. The voice almost seemed to project…compassion? Love? Not the love of a lover or even lust (and she had read plenty of THOSE thoughts as a telepath!), but a concerned love, like that of a caring parent or close friend.

Sarah opened her eyes. Before her was a man of middling height. The first thing that struck her was that he was entirely dressed in black save a small patch of white at the collar. To compliment his black clothes was the oddest black hat with a pom-pom ball on top. He presented quiet the spectacle before her, dressed in such a manner.

"Hello Sarah," the man spoke. "I am Father Sander."

"Where am I?" Sarah asked. "Where is everyone else? Where's Jim?"

"You are dreaming Sarah. You've been dreaming since you liberation on Char."

"If I'm dreaming, why are you here? Did I just dream you up?"

"Let's just say you're not the only one with 'gifts'. I entered you dream. Sorry for the intrusion, but it was urgent we talk."

"Suppose I don't want to talk?" Sarah glared at the man. She didn't like reading other people's thoughts and she certainly didn't want someone else in HER head!

"I only wanted to say my part and then I will leave." Father Sander still projected meekness but she could tell he was also driven. Driven by what, though?

"Nice outfit," she sneered, still insulted at this invasion of her dream.

"The dress of my profession," Father Sander replied humbly.

"So what are you?" Sarah questioned. "A religious nut bag?"

Father Sander chuckled. "Something like that. I'm a priest of one of Old Earth's religions." He paused. "Like others, my 'gifts' began to manifest themselves. Unlike most with gifts, though, who were found by the Dominion or the Confederacy before them, my abilities were discovered by the Church. After I could no long hide my abilities, the Church took me in. Eventually, I became a priest."

"Didn't you trade one master for another?" Sarah countered.

"While others are forced to serve masters they neither choose nor want, I serve a master of my own choosing. I was called, and I answered. It is in the service of my master that I am here. I can tell that service to your masters has brought you much pain. As a ghost you served because the choice was denied you. Later, you served a new master because you believed you owed him a debt of gratitude. As part of the Zerg, you came to know yet another master, the collective will of the Swarm."

"I am a Queen! I have no master!"

"If that is true, it makes the things you've done all the more terrible, oh Queen of the Zerg. As scripture says, 'We had gone astray like sheep, each following his own way'."

Sarah was puzzled, unsure what to say to all that. It was true she had served masters, both unwillingly and grudgingly. Even her service to the Overmind had seemed arbitrary, not really a decision so much as an expectation – it was expected of every Zerg to serve the leader of their brood, and ultimately the Overmind itself. Still, had not the Queen of Blades answered to no one after the Overmind had perished?

"So what IS your purpose here?" Sarah demanded.

"God's plan for the salvation of souls. More specifically, your soul."

"I don't need saving!" she retorted.

"So you say," Father Sander replied. "As scripture says, 'I reap where another sowed.' Jim Raynor liberated you from your darker nature. The question is, with the Queen of Blades vanquished, what's left behind? Is what's left behind worth redeeming? Some think so. As scripture says, 'I did not come to call the righteous but sinners.' Salvation comes to all through faith!"

"Nobody can save me, not from the things I've done."

"Jim Raynor thought differently," Father Sander countered. "He was willing to sacrifice EVERYTHING to bring his 'Sarah' back. His love, his faith, led him to Char to confront the Queen of Blades. If he, who was grieved so much by Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, can find forgiveness, how much more can he, who was immeasurably 'wounded for our transgressions' find mercy, love, compassion, and forgiveness, even for the worst among us?"

"Regardless of what YOU believe, when I wake up I'm still the Queen of the Zerg."

"Maybe. The choice is indeed yours. I say this, arise Sarah Kerrigan. Arise reborn, made anew, all sins forgiven, for 'The Lord laid upon him the guilt of us all.' Go and from now on, sin no more." And with that, the dream world began to fade away.

"What is happening?" Sarah asked.

"Time to wake up Sarah," was the only thing Father Sander replied.

Sarah awoke onboard a ship, a massive ship (she could sense it). The Hyperion! She could remember waking up on this strange ship before, after being rescued by Mengsk from the Confederate test lab on Vyctor 5. That time she had awoke on an infirmary bed to a curious Mengsk and a captivated Somo. Once again she found herself on an infirmary bed under questioning gauzes. Sitting a few feet from her were two men she recognized at first glance. The one on the left was Jim Raynor, dressed in those same old buckskin pants and that faded denim shirt. The other was that priest, Father Sander.

"Good to have you back, darling," Jim Raynor spoke. He seemed genuinely happy to have her back.

Sarah smiled at Jim but turned to the look at the priest. She still had a lot to figure out; much about the Queen of Blades was not clear to her. She needed time to think things through. Where did Sarah Kerrigan end and the Queen of Blades begin? Did 'Sarah' still exist?

Sensing her thoughts, Father Sander spoke. "Commander Raynor," Father Sander began. "I wish to perform services for the dead and then to say a Mass for those among you who are of the Faith. Besides, I believe you two have a lot to discuss. Do I have your leave?" He stood to go.

"You're leaving me?" Sarah asked, almost pleading for him to stay.

"Just for a time. You're in good hands and these are things that need doing. Be not afraid, Sarah, we'll talk more later."

"I don't recall you talking to her at all," Jim replied, unsure when Father Sander had previously spoken to Sarah. Sarah had just now woken up, and the priest had not seen her before they'd returned from Char. "But if you say things need doing, they best be done and over with."

Father Sander nodded and walked over to Sarah, and extending his hand over her, he muttered some words that neither Sarah nor Jim made out while making a cross with his outstretched hand. Jim guessed it was some type of blessing or incantation. Afterwards, Father Sander stepped back and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For an awkward moment, neither Jim nor Sarah said anything. With her laying there in that surgical gown, Jim couldn't help but think of when they had first met on Antiga Prime. She had been wearing her ghost armor then, and he had wondered what she would look like without it on.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Sarah snapped, sitting up. She glared at Jim.

_Yep_, Jim thought, _it had caused a similar reaction then too._

Sarah's glare melted away into a smile. "Well, looks like you don't have to wonder about that anymore." _After all_, Sarah though,_ when Jim had found her on Char post energy nova, she had been minus her ghost suit and her Zerg carapace. Thinking about it, she hadn't been that 'vulnerable' in a long time._

"So, where did you pick up a priest?" Sarah asked, changing the subject.

"Ran into him on the Bucephalus prior to the invasion. Seemed really interested in meeting you."

"Jealous?" Sarah mused. Her smile got even wider.

"Nah. I think he's required to be celibate. Besides, he doesn't have my charming personality." Now Jim was smiling too.

Sarah liked this small talk. It was just like after leaving Antiga Prime. Then they had gotten coffee together and had gotten to know each other better. _A man who had lost a wife and son. A woman who had lost her father and mother at an early age._

"Commander," Matt Horner called over the intercom. "We've got a request from Prince Valerian to come aboard. Apparently, he too wants to meet our new 'guest.'"

"Wonderful. I'll be right up," Jim spoke into his comm unit. His gauze returned to Sarah. "Gotta go." He stood up and headed for the door.

"Jim!" Sarah called as he was leaving. He stopped and turned. "Thank you." She seemed to fumble the words.

"Your knight in shining armor," he called back as he left.

* * *

><p>Matt Horner was not happy. In all honesty, he felt he had a right to be unhappy. He had followed Jim Raynor for four years; he had seen his share of lost causes and surprising victories. Jim was a good commander and an honorable man. All that time, Matt had followed Jim loyally, without ever questioning his orders. But now that had changed.<p>

When the Hyperion had picked up Jim, the convict Tychus, and several dozen marines with a Xel'Naga artifact fragment on Mar Sara, Matt had been eager to follow Jim again. Jim seemed hell-bent on bringing Arcturus down. Despite a previous lack of progress, their revolution was finally making some real progress. The fringe worlds not overrun by the Zerg were declaring themselves independent of the Dominion. Also, the brief raid on Korhal had allowed the Raiders to broadcast the brutal means by which Arcturus had brought down the old Confederacy. Even the core worlds were starting to give Mengsk trouble.

Everything had changed with the message from Zeratul and the unexpected rendezvous with Valerian. The revolution had been sidelined as Jim pursued bringing Sarah Kerrigan back. Matt had adamantly opposed Jim's single-minded quest to reverse Kerrigan's infestation. To postpone further action against Arcturus, especially after the successful broadcasts on Korhal, seemed the wrong move. The crew of the Hyperion had not taken kindly to working alongside Valerian's forces, either. This had at least been temporarily put to rest when Jim put Tychus (and the idle gossip) back in line.

Miraculously enough, the attack on Char seemed to have succeeded. Against all odds the Raiders and Valerian's troops had held the line, had held back the Zerg. The Xel'Naga artifact appeared to have reduced the Queen of Blades to a human form again. But after all he had experienced in the Brood Wars with Kerrigan's manipulation of the Raiders, the Dominion, and the Protoss, Matt couldn't bring himself to trust Kerrigan, whether she appeared human or not. This now made him question Jim's judgment.

To further compound matters was the appearance of this religious sect. Intentionally or unintentionally, they seemed to be drawn to Kerrigan like insects. It wouldn't be difficult to sneak an assassin or spy in amongst all these newcomers, but the most dangerous part was that their intentions were as yet unknown. Worse still, some of the crew and Raiders had joined this religion.

The door to the bridge hissed open and Jim strode in. He looked annoyed but Matt also noticed an extra spring in Raynor's step, not doubt thanks to their new 'guest'.

"Commander," Matt began. "Prince Valerian is holding on the communicator for you, sir."

"Thanks Matt," Jim replied. He toggled the device on.

"So, when can I meet her?" asked an impatient Prince Valerian through the communicator.

"Not for a while Junior," answered a reluctant Jim Raynor. "The artifact worked but I'm not completely sure how well it worked."

"Jim, time is of the essence right now," retorted the Prince. "Sooner rather than later, my father is going to find out his plan to deal with Kerrigan failed. And when he does, that's going to put me in an awkward situation."

"Fair enough but bear in mind, she's liable to lash out at any Mengsk right now, father or son."

"Alright, I'll wait. But we can't remain in high orbit above Char for too long. The Zerg that didn't die in transit are likely to be drawn to Kerrigan's psionic power. In addition, the Protoss might be drawn by the exodus of the Zerg here. The fleet is not in a position to oppose either."

"I hear ya. We'll be in touch. Raynor over and out." Jim toggled off the communicator.

"He makes some good points," Matt Horner commented. "With the arrival of the Zerg, Protoss, or Mengsk' relief force, we would be in a bad position. If ever there was a time to make a run for it, that time would be now."

"I ain't gonna just run out on these Dominion boys now," Jim replied. "They risked just as much as my Raiders to get us here."

"What happened to this only being a temporary alliance?" questioned Matt.

"It may still be temporary. But it's Junior's move right now and he's playing nice. Reckon I'll play nice too."

"I think this is a mistake." Matt paused. "Still, the men are in good spirits about the victory. It would be a shame to spoil their mood."

* * *

><p>It had been hours since Jim had walked out that door and Sarah was growing restless. More memories from the Queen of Blades had returned and none of them had been good. She didn't want to be alone right now, not while she felt this helpless. She needed to get out of this room and clear her head.<p>

Heading towards the door, she grabbed a lab coat hanging nearby. The tag said Dr. Hanson. _Perhaps someone else Jim had met on his crusading._

Stepping outside, she was greeted by two marines in blue combat armor.

"Well, what have we here?" asked one marine to the other.

"Why, it's the Queen of Blades," answered the other. "She don't look like much to me." _Except without that gown on_, Sarah read in his thoughts.

"Raynor risked our lives for this?" wondered the first marine.

"Stow it you two!" thundered a voice from behind the two marines. "The Commander said keep an eye on her, not amuse yourselves!" This marine sounded older, more seasoned, and more dangerous than the other two. He shifted in his suit and Sarah better grasped how massive this marine was - solid as a brick wall.

"I'm going for a walk," Sarah stated.

"Is that so? Reckon me and the boys will tag along; keep ya out of trouble," the older marine responded.

As Sarah walked down the corridor, she heard the thud of mechanical feet and the whine of servos behind her. The first doorway she came to was a bar of some kind, full of music and drunken conversation. She carefully skirted around this doorway, keeping in the shadows and out of sight, just like she had in what now seemed a lifetime ago as a ghost. The only eyes she didn't escape were the three marines following her.

The next door she passed had a sign saying 'Storage' which was crossed out. Below it hung a temporary sign saying 'Chapel'. She might find that priest here and he had promised there was more to talk about. Inside this doorway was a temporary alter with a cross set up on it. Before the alter, kneeling in prayer, was Father Sander. He prayed a little more, and rising, marked a cross on his chest and turned towards Sarah. He was still dressed in black but in addition he had a white garment over the black, which extended to his knees. On top of the white and around his neck was long, thin garment that resembled a scarf.

"Hello again," Father Sander greeted her. "I see you brought company."

"Forget this," one of the young marines remarked. "I ain't listening to this bullshit. I'll wait outside."

"How exactly you suppose ya'll keep an eye on her out there?" the older marine remarked.

"That Bible-thumper ain't gonna harm her except maybe give her a sermon." _He's trying to sound tough, but he fears that bigger marine_, Sarah read in his thoughts.

"Go in peace," said Father Sander. "She'll not come to any harm in here." This seemed to satisfy the older marine, and all three filed out the door. Only Sarah Kerrigan and the priest remained behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You look troubled, Sarah," Father Sander remarked.

"I don't remember a lot from the Queen of Blades," Sarah responded. "But what I do remember is…troubling."

"The Queen of Blades did indeed do cruel and wicked deeds," Father Sander commented. "One might even say it would only be just to condemn her."

"You're not helping!" Sarah snapped.

"I said the Queen of Blades," replied Father Sander sternly. "Are you the Queen of Blades?"

"I just can't comprehend doing such things."

"Evil was committed, this much is certain. But your being responsible for it may not be just." Father Sander continued, "What matters is what you, Sarah Kerrigan, choose to do in the present."

"I can't just go back to how things were before Tarsonis!" she blurted out. "I'm not the same person anymore!"

"True enough. We are influenced by events in our lives, for good or bad." He paused. "But we still choose how to respond to those events. There is still goodness in you, Sarah Kerrigan. Jim saw it and still sees it in you, as do I."

Sarah pondered that for a minute. Then, almost reflexively, she scanned the priest's thoughts. She had been misled by Mengsk, someone who before Tarsonis had seemed like a second father to her. But she detected no evasion or lack of sincerity in this man. He firmly believed what he was saying, and that comforted her.

"Pardon the interruption," said one of the young marines as he ducked his head in the room. "You two have a visitor."

In stepped another cleric dressed in black, similar to Father Sander. However, this cleric's black garb had a red trim and, unlike Father Sander, his hat was a scarlet red. This was complimented by a red sash across his waist and down his left side. He also wore a golden cross suspended across his chest by a golden chain. Father Sander walked over to greet the visitor.

"Your eminence," the priest greeted the guest as he kissed the man's ring.

"God bless you William," the visitor replied. "It has been a long time."

"What urgent matter requires the attention of a Prince of the Church?" Father Sander wondered.

"I have been appointed a Papal legate to this sector," the Cardinal began. "For now the flock is scattered further than any other time in the Church's history. His Holiness wants the whole Church, no matter how far, fully attended to spiritually. And with events unfolding as they have recently, the renewed conflict and the re-emergence of the Zerg, his Holiness has taken a keen interest in the Koprulu sector."

"Things have changed drastically within the past few days," replied Father Sander. He turned back towards Sarah who had been intently watching the two clerics but had not approached. "I present to your eminence Sarah Kerrigan, Queen of the Zerg."

"Kerrigan," repeated the Cardinal. "Yes, I am familiar with THAT name. That name has threatened to set alight the whole sector!" He cautiously looked Sarah over. "She's the Queen of the Zerg? This certainly is not what I had imagined to see when I heard THAT name!" That last statement hit Sarah like a javelin. She unintentionally recoiled as if struck and released a psionic blast that knocked the Cardinal back.

"Well, I'm afraid I misjudged you," the Cardinal responded, straightening himself as he recovered from the blow.

"Worse has happened to those who misjudge me," Sarah scowled, her eyes narrowing. _I will not be underestimated ever again!_

"The road ahead will require a lot more than that!" replied the Cardinal. "With the Zerg invasion, Mengsk' scandal, Dominion forces trying to re-assert control, and a vengeful, albeit divided Protoss, things appear to be difficult to say the least."

"No matter what happens the Church will survive," interrupted Father Sander.

"Yes it shall," responded the Cardinal. "For 'If God is with us, who could stand against us?' However, for the Faith we must all fulfill our part of the Divine plan." He paused. "William, I have come to grant you a diocese among the core worlds of the Koprulu sector. Several areas of the sector have been deprived of clergy. For example, the last bishop of Tarsonis perished with the faithful who did not escape the planet. The last bishop of Korhal perished when it was nuked by the Confederacy. And just recently, more clergy were rounded up on Korhal who were tending to those suffering from the violence on that planet. Mengsk never tolerated the Church because it's a challenge to his power. And there is no indication of him changing that policy."

"Mengsk," Sarah snarled. "I should have ended him when I had the chance."

"Only the Queen of Blades had an opportunity to destroy Mengsk," replied the Cardinal. "Are you saying you and her are the same?"

Sarah didn't respond and an awkward silence filled the room. But both clerics could see the hatred for Arcturus in her eyes.

"This would be a great honor your eminence," Father Sander replied, changing the subject. "But I believe my path is to remain as a Chaplin. There are matters here that need the Church's attention also. Many difficulties await Sarah Kerrigan."

"You wish to be her Chaplin?" asked the Cardinal. "She is not of the Faith!"

"I believe I'm being called to that path, yes," responded Father Sander humbly.

"William, you always did see the best in people and your faith has always led you in the right direction. Perhaps you can help her find atonement."

"May I receive the Church's blessing in this endeavor?" asked Father Sander as he bowed.

"Granted. As Christ sent forth the Apostles, and as the Holy Father sent me forth, I send you forth, to make disciples of all peoples. May no power obstruct you on your journey. Deus wot!" The Cardinal stretched out his hand and traced a cross over Father Sander.

"Deo gratias," responded Father Sander as he rose.

"If ya'll are finished," commented the large marine, "Cardinal Byron's presence is requested elsewhere."

"Lead on," replied the Cardinal. He exited the room and the marines lead the Cardinal away down the corridor.

Sarah waited until the Cardinal had gone and then approached the priest. "You gave up personal advancement for me? Why?"

"As I explained to his eminence, I feel a calling to be your guide, and who am I to oppose the Lord?" replied Father Sander. "When you return to the Swarm and I'm sure you eventually must, it is my desire to keep you on the path of righteousness."

"You can't remove my desire for vengeance," responded Sarah. "Mengsk will pay!"

"Agreed," replied Jim from the doorway. "Mengsk and I have a score to settle. Still, there are bigger problems."

"What bigger problems?" cried Sarah. "You know what he did to me!"

"Believe me, I know better than anyone except you," commented Jim. "I still remember the dreams you sent me on Char."

_The dreams! At first they had been a cry to anyone who would listen. Later, they had been a way for her to show Jim what she wanted, what she had desired, if only she had been free to choose those things. Had she really had a choice? The ability to choose to accept what she had become while inside the chrysalis? Or had it just revealed her true nature?_

Sarah Kerrigan collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Sarah!" Jim cried out as he and the priest rushed to catch her. "Get her to the infirmary." They rushed her back, carrying her down the corridor.

"What happened to her?" asked Jim as they arrived.

"She's taking in a lot," answered the priest. "Her mind is trying to process everything. The guilt, the rage, the despair, the hope."

"What can WE do?" asked Jim as they set her down on the bed.

"Pray. I think we're going to be here a while."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The bridge of the Bucephalus was a hive of activity. Forces were still being shuttled back and forth while the Bucephalus, like the rest of the fleet, remained in high orbit. The wounded continued to be funneled up to the fleet and fresh ground forces streamed down to Char.

_Such actions_, the Prince reminded himself from his private viewing room_, were necessary for any successful military operation. Had this been a successful operation? The Queen of Blades appeared to have been neutralized, and the Zerg presence on Char, while not a push over, did not appear to possess the determination it had previously enjoyed. Regardless, it had certainly been grand! __**Half the Dominion fleet!**__ But_, the Prince wondered, _had this operation been a prelude, a preparation, for something grander?_

"His eminence, Cardinal Byron," announced one of the marines posted at the door. Valerian turned as the cleric was led in.

"Your eminence," greeted the Prince.

"Your majesty," responded the cleric.

"Leave us," commanded Valerian. The marine guards filed out, closing the door behind them. The Cardinal and the Prince were now alone.

"Can I interest you in some wine?" asked the Prince as he poured two glasses. He extended one to the Cardinal. "It's from Korhal before it was nuked. Very rare."

"Your majesty is most generous," replied the Cardinal, accepting the glass. Both men drank, savoring the wine.

"What do you make of Sarah Kerrigan?" questioned Valerian.

"Above all things," answered the Cardinal, "I believe she is driven by revenge. She seems determined to make your father account for his actions. Yet, perhaps the Divine will may be accomplished through her."

"The Divine will?" uttered the Prince. "Hah. I can believe in what I see, touch, taste, and smell. Like this wine. Your primitive superstitions have no influence on me."

"And yet, while your father has repeatedly tried to destroy the Church, you have secretly aided us," countered the cleric. "Puzzling."

"As I told commander Raynor, I not only want to prove to be a better emperor than my father, I want to prove I'm a better man."

"You certainly have proven to the Church you are a better man than Arcturus," assured the Cardinal. "Your actions have similarly proven you would be a better emperor. If you were to attempt to overthrow your father, I'm confident you'd find the whole of the Dominion quite ready to support you."

"Do not lecture me on politics!" snapped the Prince. "My father may have suffered setbacks from the Zerg invasion and Raynor's Raiders, but he is not finished!"

"But what will the imperial heir do? By enlisting the help of James Raynor and unleashing a single-minded queen who has only to gather her vast army, you may have passed the point of no return. You are in a precarious situation." The Cardinal's words rang true and the Prince was temporarily reduced to silence.

When Valerian did speak again, it was with caution. "What are your church's intentions?"

"The Church's intentions are the same as they've always been," replied the Cardinal. "The spreading of the Gospels and the salvation of souls."

"What about your priest? I hear he is quite attached to Kerrigan."

"Father Sander is a compassionate clergyman. It may be difficult for a secularist to comprehend, but his compassion is a manifestation of God's mercy to all his sinful children."

"He clouds your judgment."

"Not even Kerrigan is beyond redemption."

"Practically the whole sector feels otherwise," Valerian countered, unconvinced.

"Anger and hatred are far easier than mercy and forgiveness," began the cleric. "But our faith calls us to extended both to the just and unjust alike. We must be willing to forgive others so we ourselves might be forgiven."

"What if you are wrong?" Valerian pondered.

"God provides for all things, but we must have FAITH."

"I hope you are right," responded Valerian. "The whole sector may test the resolve of YOUR FAITH."

"Majesty," concluded the Cardinal. He bowed and then exited the room, leaving the prince to ponder in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gradually, Sarah Kerrigan came to. Or at least she thought she did. She was in a room, strapped to a chair. Her only companion was a blob of grey pulsating slime. Creep! It was gradually growing towards her. She willed it away from her. For some reason, it responded to her mental commands. Soon the Creep covered the entire room except her.

These surroundings disappeared and were replaced by towering monsters that closed in on her. The Zerg! At first they frightened her and she attempted to escape; however, as time passed, she felt less intimidated by them as a bond was forged. Her body changed – now she had claws, boney wings, and was covered in an armored hide. Gradually she became one with them.

Then Jim and his raiders showed up. They fought the Zerg bravely but in vain to retrieve her. _Poor Jimmy. He had come to rescue her but it was too late - she was part of the Zerg now!_

Again her surroundings changed. There were metal passageways and marines. The marines fired at her but she slew them easily, some with her talons, some with her wings, some with her psionic power. _Don't get in my way!_ She desired the ghost files, to unlock her full potential.

Now she was back on a red planet. This was the first time she encountered the Protoss in her new state. _They were impressive, but not impressive enough!_ She was able to distinguish two different factions: the Auir Protoss and their dark templar brethren. The former were led by Tassadar, the latter by Zeratul.

Her thoughts drifted back to Jim. True, she had spared him, but she and the Zerg had slain practically all his troopers and it had devastated him. "Jimmy," she had wanted to tell him, "I hadn't wanted to kill them but they opposed the Swarm, and all who oppose the Swarm perish." All except Jimmy. Jimmy! Jim!

Sarah awoke with a start, sitting up suddenly. Her skin was damp from perspiration.

"I'm here darling," Jim Raynor answered. He had been sitting at her bedside but was now standing. "What's wrong Sarah?"

"Memories," she replied, exhaling heavily. "Memories of the Zerg, of Char, of you." She weakly smiled at that last bit.

Jim smiled back at her.

"What happened?" asked Sarah. "I don't remember how I got back here."

"You collapsed in the Chapel. Father Sander and I carried you."

Both turned to look at the priest. Father Sander, who had been kneeling in prayer, made a cross and stood. "Your memories haunt you," Father Sander commented. "Painful but necessary."

"Necessary?" responded Jim indignantly. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," replied Father Sander, "That this pain is part of her reconciliation. Our old self must die so that we may be re-born."

"How long can this last?" asked Sarah. She already new his answer, telepath or not.

"I don't know," stated Father Sander. "Be strong Sarah." The priest walked over to the sink. He filled a bowl with water and brought it over to Sarah's bed.

"Look into the bowl," commanded Father Sander. "What do you see?"

Sarah peered into the bowl, unsure exactly what the priest wanted her to see. After looking at her reflection for a while, she replied, "I see only me."

"I see no wings," stated Father Sander. "Look again. What do you see?"

Sarah looked at her reflection again. True enough, the wings she remembered were gone. "I see me."

"I see no claws," continued the priest. "Look again. What do you see?"

Sarah looked again at her reflection. Again, the talons she remembered were gone. "I see me."

"I see no armored carapace," said Father Sander. "These are physical signs that you are NOT the Queen of Blades. Maybe you once were, but no longer. Remember these things, these physical signs of your re-birth, and sin no more."

"What about my hair?" inquired Sarah. "It still remains boney, like before."

"Just as you said earlier, you have changed since Tarsonis. Your hair is a visible sign of your continued communion with the Zerg. Your link to the Zerg may be necessary to prevent the future Jim has spoken of. For the Zerg are a powerful race, power which may be used to prevent or aid this 'Dark Voice'."

"Zeratul was quite adamant," responded Jim. "He said she is the only one who can save us."

"I'm the only one who can save the universe?" asked Sarah. "No pressure guys."

"If you allow God to lead you Sarah, you cannot fail," assured Father Sander. "For he is a 'light shining in the darkness and the darkness did not overcome it'."

_I'm not sure whether I'm ready to accept this religion thing_, thought Sarah. _One thing is for sure - Mengsk will pay!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She wasn't sure what had happened. She wasn't sure why it had happened. All she knew was that something had happened!

One moment, Za'gara had been channeling the Zerg forces from all over Char to her master, the Queen of Blades. Unbelievably, Terrans had been foolish enough to invade Char, the red planet that was the nexus, the center of the Zerg worlds in the Koprulu sector. Despite heavy losses, these Terrans had not departed but had instead fortified themselves just outside the primary hive clusters. The Queen of Blades had led attack after attack against the Terran defenses, but still the Terrans had remained!

The next moment, the world Za'gara knew had changed abruptly. The collective will of the Swarm, the neural connection binding the entire Zerg race together was…gone. What had previously been an explosion of activity now seemed to have come to a halt. Za'gara could no longer sense any of the Zerg beyond Char. Worse, the previously uniting force of the Queen of Blades had utterly disappeared. Once a fierce fury, the Queen's voice was now strangely silent.

Za'gara was forced to wonder, _had the Queen of Blades been vanquished?_ It hardly seemed possible. Yet the Terrans had held fast, had not abandoned the invasion, clinging desperately to a Xel'Naga artifact. Kerrigan had also desired the artifact, desired its power. Perhaps the Terrans had successfully unleashed that power.

_No time to ponder that now_, Za'gara reminded herself. Kerrigan had made the brood mothers to function independently, to serve the strongest leader. That leader had been the Queen of Blades but without her, the broods would follow their brood mothers. Thus, the strongest broods would survive. Just like any brood mother, Za'gara would lead her brood for the good of the Swarm. If she was not the strongest, her brood would serve a stronger mother after her death, ensuring the strongest survive.

This meant Za'gara had work to do. Although the Terrans may have been victorious, their lack of vigor at rooting out the remaining Zerg on Char signaled weakness, that the Terrans were still licking their wounds. This reprieve could be an opportunity for the Zerg on Char to reorganize. It could also be an opportunity to reach out to those Zerg in route to Char.

No matter the fate of the Queen of Blades, Za'gara would persevere. The Swarm would survive! The Swarm would adapt! All would serve the Swarm!

* * *

><p>The prison cell was normally a dreary place, especially for a general. For the man trapped within its confines, today seemed like any other of the countless days spent there, a routine of boredom and deprivation. He didn't mind the latter; a hardened soldier, he was accustomed to a meager life. But the lack of any motive, any driving force was maddening. His only relief was the occasional scrap of news he would receive from his guards.<p>

Quite unexpectedly, the door to the cell opened. In stepped a stately man with gray hair and a gray beard. _Arcturus Mengsk_. An unexpected visitor and a most unwelcome one at that!

"General Cornwall," stated the visitor. "It's been a long time."

"It has been a long time, Arcturus," replied the prisoner. He couldn't bring himself to call Mengsk emperor. To give Mengsk that title would be admitting defeat, and General Robert Cornwall was not prepared to submit!

"I see you still refuse to address me by my proper and rightful title. It's that kind of attitude that got you locked up in this place."

"You and I wanted the same thing – supreme power. After what we had achieved together on Tarsonis, the destruction of the Confederacy, I was content to be your peer, for us to rule together, like the Roman Consuls of old. But you wouldn't tolerate any rivals, would you Arcturus?"

"You should have been content to command troops and leave statecraft to those better suited for it." Mengsk's tone was condescending, like a teacher chiding a schoolboy.

"You mean I should have been your pawn like that attack dog General Duke? Or maybe like your brilliant General Warfield? He is a fine commander, but the 'finest military mind in the Dominion', that was stretch." The prisoner paused. "I heard about his little trip to Char. I heard it didn't go too well."

"You will learn your place!" snapped Mengsk.

"Spare me the drama, Arcturus. If you're here, that means you need my help." The prisoner grinned, partly to show his satisfaction, partly because he knew it would infuriate Mengsk.

Arcturus looked long and hard at the prisoner. "True, I do presently need your skills. The outlaw Jim Raynor has made things quite difficult for me. He has sparked rebellion which, coupled with the potential losses from Char, threatens the existence of the Dominion almost as much as the Zerg offensive."

"Sounds like I have work to do. But why would you trust me to not join the rebels?"

Now Mengsk was smiling. "Because your desire has always been for personal power, not the freedom of the masses. You're not a crusader like Raynor."

_Damn! Mengsk had not lost his ability to intuitively read people._ "I must confess, you read me like a book, Arcturus," admitted Cornwall reluctantly.

"What would your help cost me?" demanded Mengsk. His smile was gone.

"I have certain associates who, if placed in key administrative positions, would guarantee my power after your 'crisis' is over. Do that and we shall have our pact, devil."

"As you wish Cornwall." The emperor turned to the guards. "The prisoner is to be released. Have him made ready for my speech this afternoon. The Dominion will want to see its new hero." Arcturus left the cell.

The general smiled to himself. Now he had a purpose to motivate him. He didn't care if it cost the lives of every soldier in the Dominion – General Cornwall would rise again!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The room was buzzing with discussion. Half a dozen clerics, most of them wearing purple or purple trim, were busily talking around a large oak table. Father Sander studied each of them, observing their behavior while ever so often eyeing the doorway. Finally, Cardinal Byron appeared dressed in full red regalia. _He wants to show his authority_. A sudden silence passed over the room as everyone turned towards the cardinal.

"Your eminence," said one of the clerics; a thin man with sharp, hungry-looking features. _The archbishop of Umoja, the most senior cleric in the Koprulu sector except the cardinal himself_.

"Your excellences," replied the cardinal, gesturing for them to sit. They all took seats at the table, the cardinal at one end, the archbishop at the other.

"Your eminence has a reason for convening this synod?" asked Bishop Holder, a round man with a short disposition.

"Yes," responded the cardinal curtly. "Several issues require our attention. Firstly is the vacant diocese of Korhal."

"I thought your priest was the man for the job?" replied the short bishop, indicating Father Sander.

"It seems he is being called to remain a chaplain," deflected the cardinal.

The short bishop turned to look at Father Sander. "Humility will get you nowhere son."

"Perhaps you should have it," incited a fiery bishop with a shaved head. His attire was simpler than the rest, a dull brown habit with a cross. _Bishop Frost_.

"Me, a martyr?" replied the short bishop. "Hah! I'm flattered."

"What does your eminence propose?" questioned the archbishop.

"I will assume the diocese of Korhal," responded Cardinal Byron. "That would vacate the diocese on Tyrador. I nominate Brother Andrews to the episcopate."

"A fine choice," agreed Bishop Frost. All the other bishops shook their heads in agreement.

"If we are all agreed, we can move onto the next piece of business," prodded the archbishop.

_He's steering the proceeding_, Father Sander noted. _He wants the cardinal to drop a bombshell_.

"I believe a coronation is due," stated the cardinal.

"Coronation for who?" pressed the archbishop. _His manor was calculating_.

"I was hoping to crown Valerian emperor. He does seem reluctant to break with his father, but this sector needs a strong opponent against Arcturus."

The room became deadly silent.

"Politics is a dangerous game to play," warned the archbishop, "especially for the Church."

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" challenged Bishop Holder.

"I only urge caution," responded the archbishop, feinting being hurt by the allegation. But Father Sander's mind could pierce the façade and read the thoughts underneath.

"I also agree with his excellency, the archbishop," added Bishop Stein. "This could be viewed as taking sides in a secular matter."

"Forget what people might think," declared Bishop Frost. "This is not JUST a secular matter. This matter affects the Church, our own dioceses. We have been relentlessly persecuted by the Dominion. Perhaps a new emperor could change that."

"What has the Holy Father said in this matter?" inquired the archbishop.

"His Holiness supports the idea," replied the cardinal. "If this council reaches a favorable conclusion, his Holiness is prepared to draft a papal bull supporting it. But he felt we should decide the issue, since it affects our flocks directly."

"A wise decision," commented Bishop Frost. "I say put it to a vote."

The table fell silent. All the clerics were now watching the archbishop and the cardinal. Both were powerful prelates but as legate the cardinal's authority was superior to the archbishop.

"Very well," remarked Cardinal Byron. "We will decide the matter 'Qui tacet consentire videtur' – whoever remains silent consents."

Still the table remained silent.

"A coronation it is, then," stated Cardinal Byron. He stood and all the other clerics stood as well. "I bid all your excellences well and safe travel."

"What about the Queen of Blades?" demanded the archbishop.

"What about _her_?" responded the cardinal. His tone was sharp.

"Are the rumors true?" interrupted Bishop Holder. "Some say she perished on Char. Some say she is a captive of Valerian. Others say she was carried off by Jim Raynor."

"What I can tell you is this," answered Cardinal Byron carefully, "the Queen of Blades was vanquished on Char. That is ALL I can say with certainty."

"What about Sarah Kerrigan?" demanded the archbishop.

"DO NOT bark questions at me!" snapped the cardinal, his fury directed at the archbishop. "I am a papal legate, a representative of the Holy Father. Remember your place!" He paused to regain his composure. "Your grace."

"My apologies," cowed the archbishop. "Your eminence."

"Your excellences have my leave," commanded the cardinal. All the bishops filed out the room, leaving only Father Sander and the cardinal.

* * *

><p>"My fellow Terrans," began Arcturus Mengsk. "Hard times are upon us again. Just four years ago the Zerg invaded Terran space en mass, laying waste to everything in their path. With the fall of the Confederacy, a good but ill-timed event, things looked very bleak indeed. Having only just established the Dominion as a refuge against the Zerg onslaught, we brave Terrans were beset by the imperialistic forces of the UED, whose only goal was our abject slavery. Their campaign even reached Korhal, the very heart of the Dominion. Yet their invasion was checked and forced to retreat home in defeat."<p>

"With the second invasion by the Zerg, we have all sacrificed so much. Half of our brave Dominion military embarked on a daring raid to the Zerg world of Char. Under the command of General Warfield and led by my own son, your crowned prince, they went with one goal – to end the Zerg threat once and for all. Sadly, we have not heard anything from that brave expedition and they are feared lost."

"Has it all been for naught? It has only been a waste if we lose our resolve. Only if we give up has the sacrifice of so many been spent needlessly."

"Rebellion has ravaged the outer worlds. They, like the rebel Jim Raynor, have abandoned unity in the face of the alien onslaught. Worse, these rebels have allied themselves with the Protoss, the same alien race that vaporized Mar Sara, Chau Sara, and Antigua Prime. Can we, fellow Terrans, tolerate those who cast aside their own for the enemy's camp?"

"The time has come to bring these traitors to justice. I've assembled the remains of our Dominion military under General Cornwall to punish the guilty, to restore unity, so that we may finally eradicate the alien menace to our worlds."

The assembled crowd gave shouts of joy, mingling into a great roar. Arcturus walked away from the podium to his staff. A familiar face was waiting for him.

"Impressive speech," commented General Cornwall, a cynical grin on his face.

"I meant every word of it," replied Arcturus.

"Of course you did," mocked the general. "Just be sure you keep your promises."

"I will keep mine. Now put down these damn rebellions!"

* * *

><p>Prince Valerian did not like to be kept waiting, but Father Sander had assured him the matter was quite urgent. This intrigue reminded him of politics, so he tolerated it.<p>

Presently the cardinal entered the room. "Your majesty," he greeted Valerian.

"Your eminence," replied the prince.

"I have just concluded a synod of the bishops and we have agreed to crown you emperor."

The color drained from the prince's face. "I said I would rule when the time comes. But my time is not now. My father still lives!"

"Your father has written you and the rest of your fleet off. He's already taking measures to replace you. You cannot rely on him any longer. The Terran Dominion needs a new emperor, a better emperor. The question is, will you be that better emperor?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: What do you think of the story so far? Should Valerian be crowned emperor? This may be the end of my story. With the relase of Stacraft Flashpoint, Blizzard will have the opporuntity to tell us what has happened after that mission to Char. If it is possible to weave more into their framework, I will continue to write. But I always keep in mind the words of the Baptist, "He must increase, I must decrease." This story is Bilzzard's to tell and my goal has always been to remain faithful to all the Starcraft canon material available. As always, useful feedback is well appreciated.<p> 


End file.
